Positively Sinful
by Macklynn
Summary: Hogwarts has a new Defense Against the Dark Arts, teacher a one Sin Spire. Could this flamboyant professor with a deep, dark (and dangerous) secret win over the sarcastic Master Snape, or put him in danger?


Note From Author: My second Snape fic! This one will be more in-depth and more involved than my first which could have used a lot more. I will try not to turn this into a fluff-puff love story (which are great.) I will try to have good characters and a good plot, and a surprise ending! J.K Rowling owns everything except Sin Spire and the characters I create. So, please enjoy! And review!  
  
POSITIVELY SINFUL  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Oy, ya say ya name is Sin, do ya?"  
  
Sin Spire's eyes fluttered open as her head banged once again on the glass window as the carriage crossed another set of bumps. "Eh?"  
  
The cabby glanced over his shoulder at her. "Ya name. Ya said that is was Sin."  
  
Sin rolled her eyes at the man's stupidity. Once again placing her head on the glass, her eyes fell to the dirt road. "Yes. That's my name," she muttered.  
  
The cabby wore a rather excited grin. "A rather sinful gel are ya? Say, ya wouldn't mind if I stop me buggy here and I climb back there with and ya can be sinful all ya want. Me wife wouldn't mind…"  
  
Sin picked her head up and wore a look of disgust. And the cabby actually had the audacity to halt his horses. She watched scrunched in the corner of the carriage as the stout, uncomely cabby began to climb over the front seat.  
  
"My, my," he grinned, his left leg still in the front seat. "Ya a pretty gel. Pretty sinful."  
  
Sin let out a nauseated groan as she flattened herself against the corner of the backseat.  
  
"Very pretty gel," he echoed again, his eyes running over her body. "Very pretty…whoa!" Just as the cabby was picking up his left leg, he tripped and was sent face first into the plush red backseat. "Oh, my," he murmured, picking himself up and brushing off his brown vest.  
  
"Now, where were we?" he questioned, moving closer to Sin.  
  
"Stay right where you are, you great prat, for if you lay even one finger on me you will be…sorry!" But the grease-ball cabby had laid a finger on her. He had taken his palm and placed it on her exposed leg, and Sin had responded by screeching and slamming her hot pink lace-up stiletto plum in his face.  
  
The cabby flew backwards, slamming into the carriage wall. Blood spurting from his nose, he cupped his hands to it. His wild watery-brown eyes fell to Sin as she stared at him, breathless at what she had done.  
  
"Ya a bloomin' loony!" he cried, moving back as far as he could.  
  
Sin only let out a sigh, rolling her electric green eyes. "I am getting out here," she stated, grabbing her trunk and throwing open the carriage door. After throwing her trunk down, she prepared to dismount the carriage, when the cabby hissed, "Ha! Ya really think that I was attracted to ya, do ya? Ya crazy!"  
  
Sin immediately stopped and turned around, her eyes in a death stare. "What did you just say?"  
  
The cabby, who with one hand was trying to find the handle to open the door, was looking quite frightened. "I said…I ain't attracted to ya none! Looking all flashy in a pink dress, bloomin' trashy if ya ask me!"  
  
Sin placed her hands on her hips and shut her eyes for a moment. She then looked past the cabby, as though debating. "You know, I really shouldn't do this…but you really deserve it."  
  
"Deserve what?" the cabby squeaked, desperately fishing for the handle as he kept his eyes pinned on her, as she ducked down and hunted in her luggage.  
  
"This," she replied matter-of-factly, revealing a black wand in her right hand (nine and a half inches, swooshy, unicorn hair.) "Ribbitocious!"  
  
A stream of golden spark and green smoke erupted from the wand. Sin placed a hand in front of her, waving away the smoke. When the smoke cleared, though, a wide smile had found its way to her lips. In the place of the grubby cabby was a hideous brown-green toad, which croaked, "Ribbit!"  
  
"Oh, ribbit yourself, you horrid taxi. You deserved it. You just can't go telling anyone about this. Not supposed to go turning people into animals you know," she said dismounting the coach.  
  
"Oh, blast!" Sin cried. Her brand-new pink stilettos were now brown with mucky mud. "Why didn't you tell me that it rained?" she hissed at the toad, which said in reply, "Ribbit!"  
  
"Right," she sighed. "Well now how do you expect me to bleeding get to Hogwarts now? I can't use the ruddy carriage because I don't know how to drive one…don't look at me like that. You deserved it for being so bloody insane to think that I would snog you…oh, I said don't look at me like that! The spell will wear off in a few hours…oh, blast! When you turn back you will report that someone turned you into a toad…well, I fancy I have to use a Memory Charm on you…never used a Memory Charm on a toad before, you know…first time…I hope nothing dreadful happens. Okay…why you looking at me like I am bloody mad? Oh, the wand. Well, I am a witch if you must know. Yep, a witch. Graduated from Hogwarts top of the class and Head Girl…make something of that. Of course, I'm not a pure-blood though. Half-blood. Mum was a witch and dad was a fire-fighter. Well, if you must know, Mum died before she could tell Dad she was a witch. So Dad didn't know and he raised me like a Muggle…oh, non-magic folks like yourself…anyhow, Dad died during the summer when I was ten. I had to go to an orphanage. Thought I would stay there forever, mind you! But I didn't, I got a letter from Hogwarts late that summer…thought it was a ruddy joke. But it wasn't. Got to Hogwarts and was top of the class! Why am I going back? Well, if you must know, I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Smashing good job I say…no, why should I be afraid! I'm not afraid! More afraid of a bloomin' cabby like you than any werewolf."  
  
To all this, the toad just blinked and croaked, "Ribbit!"  
  
Sin raised her wand above her head. "Alright, here goes nothing. Memoria Vanishocia!"  
  
The toad then froze, not blinking, as if in a trace.  
  
"Alright, then, have to give you a new memory…I know! Alright, you were driving your carriage with no one in it and you stopped to take a pee when you had a revelation! You would be a changed man! You are going to release your horses from their harnesses and let them roam free and then you are going to buy your wife a nice summerhouse on Majorca, the wife you are positively in love with. The wife whose back you would never think about snogging another woman behind! Alright, that sounds good…Memoria Restoria!"  
  
The toad suddenly came back and let out a loud croak as it hopped about the back seat. Sin dismounted the carriage once more. "Now, that's all taken care of. You'll be a cabby in an hour or so. Not that you don't deserve being change into a toad, though. The way you throw yourself on woman! Feel bleeding sorry for your wife…anyhow, things will be quite better. Well, I must be going. Cheerio!"  
  
Slamming the carriage door, she let out a sigh as she looked at the sky. From the telltale dark skies above, it looked like it could downpour any moment. Grumbling to herself of her bad luck, Sin grabbed her muddy trunk and tried to drag it along the road. Yet, luck was against her right now. The trunk was extremely heavy, almost twice the weight as Sin, and she had only drug it about two inches when she collapsed, her breathing heavy. Also, the muddy road was a bitch to walk in with stilettos on. They kept getting stuck in the muck and finally the heel broke off of her left one. Frustrated, she emitted a screech that sent the two horses from the carriage whinnying.  
  
"Oh, shut-up," she snapped. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to drag this trunk all the way to Hogwarts! I can't…" Suddenly, her face heated up and she felt embarrassed. "Oh, right, Sin, you're only a bloomin' witch."  
  
"Alright," she sighed, grabbing the handle of her trunk. She held her wand out in front of her, and murmured the disapperation incantation. In a blink, she found herself outside the gate to the enormous castle.  
  
"Right," she smiled, obviously proud of herself. "Well, Hogwarts. It's been five years since I graduated from you, but I'm back." The handle in her grasp, she prepared to enter the gates, when the weight of the trunk pulled her backwards, almost causing her to fall into the mud. She narrowed her eyes at it. "Dratted thing. Can't carry you in…ah ha! Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
With a swish and flick of her wand, the trunk had risen a few feet off the ground.. She prepared to enter the gates a second time when she became fully aware of what she was wearing and looked down. A cleavage baring, leg baring hot pink dress stared back at her. "Right, she murmured, this won't to at all."  
  
Sin muttered a charm and suddenly she found herself clothed in jet black robes and her long, pale blonde hair pulled back. She looked down to admire herself, but shook her head. "No…something missing…" She fished in the pockets of her robes, until she found what she was looking for. "Aha!" She pulled out a pair of small-framed glasses. After she had fitted them on the bridge of her nose, she turned her attention to the hovering chest. "How do I look? Smart?"  
  
Of course, the trunk said nothing.  
  
Sin let out a giggle and passed through the Hogwarts gates, the chest following at heel. "Well, Hogwarts! Here comes Professor Sinenze Sedahlia Spire, Mistress of Defense Against the Dark Arts!"  
  
What Sin didn't realize, though, as she clicked to the front entrance, that she was still wearing her hot pink lace-up stilettos. 


End file.
